Throwback
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: After those old commercials were seen by Julie, she gained some idea she wished to collaborate with Lory for a project to remake the commercial where Ren and Koudi are together, instead of diapers and baby clothes, this time, it's Ren as an adult taking care of his sick baby brother.


Title: Throwback

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

After Tsuruga Ren revealed his real identity as the son of the celebrity power couple, many of his fans even dug up some old commercial videos when Ren revealed why he took interest on acting.

It was an old commercial when he was around nine years old with his toddler baby brother for some baby commercial, and fans gone crazy knowing the cute boys were him and his brother.

Another commercial is where Kuu and Julie are with them in a promotional commercial a resort.

After those old commercials were seen by Julie, she gained some idea she wished to collaborate with Lory for a project to remake the commercial where Ren and Koudi are together, instead of diapers and baby clothes, this time, it's Ren as an adult taking care of his sick baby brother.

But instead of commercial it would be a movie, and Kuu happily wrote the story based on his younger son's wishes, it's only one thing that he could do for his dying child and give more attention which they did not give him when he's the one who's always been there for them.

Lory thinks that this movie that he will be collaborating with the two celebrity giants plus their prodigal son and the top actor of Japan, with the tear jerking drama and heartwarming scenes that people could relate to.

With multiple guesting and show invites promoting their movie and explaining their characters and Ren's main character part where he grants his brother's wishes, Kuu even revealed that the title was based on their give back to their sick son.

With their promotional cover where Ren wears a tailored suit as he plays the biggest actor in Japan with his real life girlfriend Kyoko Mogami who plays as his fiancé in the movie who is a model and actress standing beside him wearing a fitting dress both of them shall play the dramatic and relatable relationship scene, both will have a constant fight because of Ren's busy schedule and the remaining free time he has he would spend it with his brother granting his wishes written on his diary as his bucket list, both doing strange and humorous acts granting his brother's wishes.

Presently they are filming the last few scenes for the movie, Koudi taking his rest while his double is doing some of the taxing work, the camera crew with the staff are at some pet store, Ren is buying him a chameleon as his pet since he really wanted one.

Actually all Koudi's wishes from his list is his actual bucket list, in Kuu's opinion if you ask him, it's like killing two birds in one stone since Koudi gets his wishes completed while showing it on screen having quality time with his brother just like old times with that commercial where Ren loved to be with him and having fun even with the NGs.

The director cut the scene and asked Koudi if he's fine and can continue valuing his condition, sitting on a black comfortable Zippie manual wheelchair and strapped on it, letting Ren or the staff push him where he needs to be, wearing his usual hoodie and shorts with his high top shoes that his mother designed to his comfort, his lower half is covered with his favorite Poro blanket.

The staff and Ren's fans by the barricade watching the shooting looked at the boy with tearful eyes seeing the youngest son of the power couple hooked with so many apparatus in his body and strapped on his wheelchair and could not move whenever he wants to.

Pale lips, cheeks and a small tube on his left nostril.

"Nii-chan!" called by the boy as he was in character, his scrip was based on his own personality and his lines can be easily memorized by him.

"Jin?" asked by his older brother, both now are strolling, well in Ren's case he's pushing his brother's wheelchair and both being followed by a camera.

"Say, can we go to a striper club?" Ren looked horrified and it was caught on camera, even some of his fans looked surprised.

"Wha?" he blinked knowing it wasn't on the script, on cue, Lory, with his manager and father burst out laughing at the back.

"I'm messing with'ya, man that was worth it!" his brother coughed laughing.

"Okay, who said for you to do that?" said Ren a little disoriented by what his brother just asked.

"Before I answer you, were you scared of bringing a minor to an adult place or your girlfriend?" everyone looked at Ren.

"Want me to be honest?" and his brother looking amused and nodded, "Kyoko" he blushed and the staff burst out laughing, Kyoko marched out from the back and playfully slapped his arm, "MO!" she pouted.

After that little joke, "That's going to be in the bloopers!" said by Lory.

"Koudi is everyone's blessing!" the staff mused.

This time they headed back to LME and will continue there. When everything's in place, Koudi at the back of his wheelchair his back pack that has always been strapped there full of his gadgets used his iPad and huge Pro Beats earphones listening as it was in the scene, when the rising star Yuuto Ayase a year older than him and Japan's pop rising star had his cameo singing his new single Heart Signal when Koudi liked the beat sings along with him Ren walking with his onstage manager who is played by Kajima Ren bobbed his head and did a silly dance as it was stated to the script.

On cue Kyoko wearing a fitting off shoulder cute dress that Julie designed for her, technically Julie designed her whole wardrobe for the movie, Kyoko walking with her on stage bestfriend and real life nest friend Kanae, she glared at Ren who then pulled her to dance with him.

" _Riza-nee-chan?_ " called by Koudi to Kyoko playing his character, he's a little out of breath, and Riza does not know how she would look at him, either upset since he's been stealing her time with Jounichirou or pity him, " _Make up with Nii-chan, I hate to pass away leaving him sad, please make up_ " he asked directly.

" _Jin, don't say that!_ " said Ren, personally he thinks his brother is already saying goodbye that's why he can't help tear up, Kyoko broke her character and hugged Koudi.

"Cut!" called by Shingai, "And there we have it another top acting celebrity broken by our very own Koudi!" laughed Shingai and Ren laughed together with the others.

"Actually he broke me two times today, first was the prank and this is the second" admitted Ren.

After that they continued, having another location where it was a restaurant they had their lunch still Koudi having to hold his pet chameleon which his own pet in real life and was inserted to the movie because Koudi wanted to go to a pet store and buy a pet which Jounichirou got for him, they ate lunch while Jin resting his head on his wheelchair head rest with his baldhead breathing heavily looking out the window and seeing another artist doing cameo.

" _Nii-chan?_ " called by Jin to his brother, Riza who was touched by Jin who wanted his brother to be happy as well and Riza understood why his brother is giving all his time to him knowing that he would not stay that long knowing how critical he is and just wanted to do the things he really wanted to do, Riza, to spend her time with Jounichirou she would also spend time with the sweet boy who did his best to bring them back together.

" _Mn?_ " Jounichiro looked at his brother asking what he wanted.

 _"I always wanted to sing with a band out in the streets like that"_ he pointed outside the window a group of boys and girls singing with acoustic instruments plus an upright piano.

" _They you may_ " Jounichirou was baffled at his fiancé when she stood and pulled Jin's wheelchair and pushed it crossing the street to the band.

The director cut the scene for them to position Koudi, and gave him a guitar he could play however his chair is not letting him since there was and arm rest, Ren carried his brother to another bear box to sit and made sure he's comfortable, the bystanders and fans watching from the barricades smiled at Ren being the best brother to his baby brother who's having a hard time, "I'm comfy, thanks" he said in English and strummed the guitar and practiced a bit.

When the director called again, they played a simple song of Goose House in their own version, some hired extras are going to give coins and bills to the hat in front, however Ren and Kyoko's fans are amazed how good the boy at singing.

Tooku hanareta basho ni iru toki mo

Bokura no koe ga todokimasuyouni

Mayotta toki wa oto no naru hou e ￫

Warau kado ni wa chanto

Fuku wa yatte kuru kara (Yeah Yeah)

Naite harashita sono me datte

Hora egao ga niau (a a a ah)

Iki ga tsumaru konna yo no naka de

Deaeta n da (Wow Wow oh oh)

Iro toridori no sekai wo

Issho ni mi ni (hoy) yukou

Ganbari-ya no kimi dakara

Kabe ni mo butsukaru deshou

Demo, mou heiki

Hitori de wa seowanaide ii n da yo

(Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Kimi ga waraeba boku mo warau kara

Yeah Yeah

Meguri-meguri mata chigau dareka no toko made

(Hooo!)

Tooku hanareta basho ni iru toki mo

Bokura no koe ga todokimasu youni

Mayotta toki wa oto no naru hou e ￫

(One,Two,Three,Go!)

Kisetsu kawari atarashii hibi

Nigiyaka na eki no HOOMU ni hitori

Agari (agari) sagari (sagari)

Narenai kankyou kokoro tomadou (Mou iccho!)

Haya aruki suru machi o

Umaku arukenai kedo

Biru no sukima ni wa

Hora, kyou mo sora wa hirogatte iru

Dare ni mo misenai namida

Fuite aruite ike

Kaze ga ugokidasu

Kami ga nabiku

Mirai ga hajimaru

(Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Kimi ga utaeba boku mo utau kara Yeah Yeah

Umakunakute mo ii

Kimi no koe wo kikasete (Hooo! )

Hitori hitori no oto wa chigau kara Yeah Yeah

Hikari ga todokanaku tatte

Kimi wo mitsukeru yo

Oh Yeah!

Kimi ga waraeba boku mo warau kara

Yeah Yeah

Meguri-meguri mata chigau dareka no toko made

(Tobase)

Tooku hanareta basho ni iru toki mo

Bokura no koe ga todokimasu youni

Mayotta toki wa oto no naru hou e ￫

oto no naru hou e

After it ended the bystanders and other watching clapped their hands, even the staff, the poor boy however was catching his breath. Shingai called cut and let him rest finishing their scene.

And had to continue it the next day since Ren and Kyoko had another photo shoot by the afternoon, Lory taking Koudi back to the mansion to rest and have his treatments.

However to their surprise, Ren's fans called to Koudi who was then wheeled by Kuu to Ren and they also asked for hand shake and autographs, Ren however being an older brother caring for his little brother prevented his fans stating his brother is already exhausted.

* * *

Months later when the movie aired and hit the box office making many viewers cry with the ending Koudi dying and breaking so many hearts at the end however left an impact to his brother to always care for those who he thinks he's forgetting and to Riza who discovered that the boy is their number one fan as a couple other than their fans.

Presently the ending part is being played at the awards night of the National Film Fest and the movie was bagging so many awards already, "This is a special awards for the first person to break the characters of two of the top acting talent in Japan, and let's jus say a natural to this department, although he had admitted that he does not take interest to the entertainment industry" chuckled by Lory.

"Everyone, let's welcome the youngest son of Kuu and Julie Hizuri and our little fighter, Koudi Anthony Brigx Hizuri!" said Yuuri and on cue the song by WANIMA Together played and Ren offered to piggy back ride up to the stage, some awed at Ren's care to his brother, they chuckled when, "What have you been eating?" asked Ren.

"Everything?" replied by his brother, despite the fact that when he undergoes chemo his appetite to food is still there.

"Go and say something" encouraged Ren.

"All I can say is it's fun messing with truant here and breaking his character… really" they laughed at what he said, "But what's more fun is that filming that last part where I said take care, I had to reo it because everyone cries" he complained and another round of laughter was given as a reply, "But really, this movie a 'Brother's Wish' is something I've been wanting, it is like a throwback collaboration with my brother way back when I was a baby and doesn't call him duffus, truant, or Waldo yet, I mean I did not have a brother for years when truant namely Koun" Ren looked at him who's about to complain, "Flew here to Japan and created a character named Ren and I must say he nailed it. Truant, thanks for this experience spending time with you and putting up with my shenanigans"

"No problem"

"Although, the bungee jumping, skydiving, and shark feeding is still on the plate" said by Koudi and everyone laughed.

"Take President Lory with you, I bet he's 'dying' to wear that Indiana Jones costume he has" they laughed at Ren.

"Niiiice… you're learning puns already, high five" and they both did.

"And as for mom and dad, thank you, especially to dad who killed two birds in one stone, but really you should have put that three on the list since you already took the risk of stealing my organizer and reading its contents"

"You're still bitter on that?" they hear Kuu, "I told you take President with you!" added Ren and the laughs got louder.

"Honestly boys as much I wanted to wear that costume, I till value life" Lory interjected.

When Ren carried him again, "Really you need to cut those rice balls you've been eating"

"At least it isn't store bought" and Kyoko this time laughed since Ren who eats rice balls from stores he goes to.

The movie was a success and the money they got went in to a project hospital that Julie planned, a memorial hospital in the name of a Saint which she picked naming her youngest son. St. Anthony hospital, a hospital for those children with chronic illness.

Even with enough funds for the creation of the foundation, still many had been touched by her story about wanting to build a hospital in name of her child, it's her way of apologizing and making him feel important as well.

However t Ren and Kyoko they wished to work with Koudi again.

~End~

* * *

A/N: this is another sequence where Kuu and Julie decided to go to Japan and decided to involve the whole family to the entertainment industry and Koudi is fine with it.

By the way, guess who's Yuuti Ayase and what anime is he from? he's one of my loved characters.

Voice actor of Yuuto Ayase, sang the song Koudi made a duet Heart Signal.


End file.
